<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's have a baby by softforchoni (Gleek54)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019294">Let's have a baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleek54/pseuds/softforchoni'>softforchoni (Gleek54)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleek54/pseuds/softforchoni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni is in the army and they decide to have a baby</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's have a baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Im reposting since apparently it has a lot of mistakes. I'm sorry my first language if french. So appologies if there's still mistakes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They've been together for 6 years now. They've been through a lot of drama. But together they can fight everything.</p><p>Cheryl and Toni started dating in junior year they broke Up once for like a week, and they are together ever since.</p><p>After high school Cheryl went to law school and now she is a successful young lawyer. She's fantastic at her job.</p><p>Toni could have gone to any great school she had a high gpa score the problem wasn't the grades it was the money, and she didn't wanted her girlfriend to pay for her college tuition. So by the end of summer after the last year of high school. Toni decided that she was going in the army. At first Cheryl was mad like, fucking mad. But they went through this.</p><p>**Flashback**<br/>4 years ago.<br/><em>- Are you crazy Toni you want to go to war and stuff what is going to happen if you die out there ? - Come on, calm down baby. - Do not baby me Toni. I thought you want to start a family with me. It will not happen if you die on the field.</em></p><p>
  <em>- Cheryl would you please let me explain my plan and then you could freak out if you want okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- okay fine, go explain your crazy plan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- okay first of all. I'm not even leaving you babe the base is in Greendale. So I'll be home every Night. I'll have to serve for 4 years they'll pay for the tuition, so I can be a badass paramedic. And you know how i like to take care of people especially you babe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cheryl made a little smile when she said this-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- It's 3 years formation, and they can't send me on a mission if the training is not done. Since there is no war right now I'll probably never be deployed and if I am I'll be on humanitarian missions. Everything will be fine baby, I promise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Okay, fine you can go, but I swear to God, if you die on going to kill you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toni smiles at this</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- if you Say babe. I love you.</em>
</p><p>She kissed Cheryl softly and Cheryl kiss her back.-I love you too Toni.</p><p>*END of the Flashback*</p><p>Everything went has Toni planned if. She never went on a mission except one like 2 weeks before the end of her Contract she had to go to New York to help in the hospitals cause there was a virus going in the city and health workers' were getting sick, so they call for the army to help. When Toni finished her formation they start to talk about starting their own family. It's something they really want to accomplish since their families were so fucked Up.</p><p>They talked about it and decided that Cheryl will be the one to get pregnant and since they didn't want to wait too long to have a baby and since it was difficult to have a baby through in vitro they started the process a year before Toni's contract end.</p><p>They chose a donor who look a little like Toni so the baby will look like both of them. Toni really wants to have cute redhead babies. Cute little babies just like Cheryl.</p><p>So Cheryl went to the first insemination. The doctor told her to not worry, it usually doesn't work the first Time. So she went there excited, but not too much since she knew it will probably not work.</p><p>**Flashback**<br/>8 months earlier</p><p>Cheryl woke Up in the morning not feeling very well. She was so pale like more than she was usually.</p><p>
  <em>- Cher are you okay? You don't seem good.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- I'm fine TT I must have the flu I guess I'm feeling really nauseous. It was the week-end so Toni was staying home, and she will take care of her girl like only she could do it. - You are still beautiful my love don't take it personally, but you look like shit right now. Do you want to cuddle or want me to got get you some tea maybe? - Yes cuddle, but no tea She gagged at the thought of it, and she really loves tea she lean herself against Toni while the Pink hair Girl was playing with her hair. After a couple of minutes Cheryl sat on the bed. -I think I'm going to throw up- she ran to the bathroom, and she throws up- while Toni rubbed her back and hold her hair - God I'm feeling a lot better now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's when Toni thought of something. - Babe are you late?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-What are you talking about TT it's Saturday I'm not Working.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Cher I'm not talking about work right now.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl looked at her with her eyes wide open.</p><p>
  <em>- oh... In fact, I think I am like a week late.</em>
</p><p>Toni became really excited almost jumping around.</p><p>
  <em>- Shit, babe you are going back to bed and I'm going to buy a pregnancy test.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- okay, I'll go back to bed, but don't get to excite the doctor said it's really rare that it's Working on the first try</em>
</p><p>She went back to bed while Toni went to Buy the test.</p><p>When a Little plus sign appeared on it, they were so happy. It was the best Day of their Lives.</p><p>
  <strong>**END of the Flashback**</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>So right now Cheryl was 36 weeks pregnant and alone in their house while Toni was 3 hours away in New York working, but she should be home before the birth of their first child.</p><p>She was at home Watching glee on Netflix for the third time it was her guilty pleasure. She had a contraction But she was used to it now it happens 2 or 3 times a week since 2 Weeks now. 15 minutes later, another one and this one hurts like a bitch. So she decided to go upstairs, take a bath to relax and when she arrived at the bottom of the stairs, she started to feel some liquid going down her legs.</p><p>
  <em> -Oh fuck.. Not now I'm alone, you can't come out while your mom is away.</em>
</p><p>She reached her phone and call Toni</p><p>Toni was working when she started to hear her ringtone. She saw Cheryl's photo on the screen of her phone. She smiled and answered to her.</p><p>
  <em>- hey babe how's my baby mama is doing?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-TT it's Time my water just broke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- What babe, but you're only 36 weeks pregnant it's too soon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- My love stop talking just get into your car and meet me at the hospital just try not to miss the birth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- You're right. Fuck I love you babe you can do this I'm on my way. I love you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-I love you too.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They hang Up.</p><p>Cheryl called an ambulance Who took her to Riverdale general</p><p>She was having big contractions, and she could feel that the baby was coming soon it hurts really bad, but she was stubborn, and she didn't want the epidural</p><p>2 and half hour later Toni finally arrives she was speeding all the way to Riverdale but ,nothing Will make her miss the birth of their baby. She enters the Room.</p><p>-<em> Babe, how are you now are you okay -</em></p><p>She take her hand and kiss Her.</p><p>
  <em>- Toni I'm so happy you're finally here it hurts really bad - She squeezes her hand as hard as she can- Finally I want the epidural I can't get a ball out of my body without Drugs. God, it hurts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- don't worry babe when the doctor will come back I'll ask him</em>
</p><p>The doctor enters the room at the same time.</p><p>
  <em>- Hi, I bet you are mommy number 2. I'm doctor Robbins. Miss Blossom I'm going to take a look and see how it's going.</em>
</p><p>The doctor was doing her exam.</p><p>Toni never lets go of her hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Are you excited to meet our baby babe ?</em>
</p><p>They didn't know if it was a boy or a Girl they want it to be a surprise if it's a Boy his name will be Jason to honor Cheryl's Brother and if it's a Girl her name will be Maddy to Honor Toni's mom.</p><p>The doctor finishes the exam</p><p>
  <em>- Okay miss Blossom it's Time to push now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Can I have the epidural first it hurts really like a lot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I'm sorry miss but it's too late I can see the head you have to push.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- What TT I can't do this I'm in too Much pain.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Toni look at her</p><p>
  <em> - hey babe look at me. You can do this you're the most badass Girl in Riverdale you can do this it's almost done. Let's go baby you can Do this.</em>
</p><p>After Toni talk to her Cheryl start to push as hard as she can after 20 minutes the baby was finally here.</p><p>
  <em>- It's Boy congrats moms</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Babe he's so beautiful he looks like you..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I Want to hold him TT.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Of course babe- Toni put the Little Boy in Cheryl's arms, he was so little he had red hair and dark skin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Say hi to mommy Jason.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cheryl starts to cry, she was so happy to hold him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Babe don't be mad, but I think I'm in love/p&gt; - Oh, don't worry TT I'm in love too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I love you. -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-I love you too mon amour.-</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So like I Say I speak french so I tried my best to correct every mistake. I passed my text in a corrector i hope it will be better now.</p><p>Sorry if there's still mistakes</p><p>I really hope its better now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>